I'll Be There
"I'll Be There" é a primeira faixa do single "HyunJin" da Garota de Novembro, HyunJin, do LOOΠΔ. O videoclipe da música foi lançado em 16 de novembro de 2016. É um dueto entre HeeJin e a integrante recém-introduzida, HyunJin, duo popularmente conhecido como 2Jin. Letras |-|Romanização= ( ) ( ) gatajineun mame uri ( ) ( ) hamkkehaneun uri ( ) ( ) gatajineun mame uri ( ) ( ) hamkkehaneun uri ( ) ( ) ( ) gatajineun mame uri ( ) ( ) hamkkehaneun uri ( ) ( ) ( ) gatajineun mame uri ( ) ( ) hamkkehaneun uri |-|Hangul= 망설이지마 Boy 네 눈빛이 Shake Shake 두근두근 대는 Girl 기분 좋은 Feeling 주저하지 말고 내게 다가와줘 니가 웃어주면 Boy you rock my world You rock me baby 핑크빛 World 그대와 나 햇살이 물든 아름다운 이곳에 설레임 가득 안고 바람이 부는 대로 Boy you just give me your love 나와 함께 Can you feel? 24/7 (I’ll be there) 매일 같은 Day (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 I will be there 365 (I’ll be there) 시간 속에 (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I will be there Day Day 매일 새롭게 기분 좋은 설레임 네 눈에 보여줄래 I will be there 우리 앞에 펼쳐진 시간 속의 Real Slow 그곳에 멈춰진 너와 나의 세상 빙빙 돌아온 꿈같았던 시간이 지금 내 눈앞에 Make me feel so high, all the time 핑크빛 world 그대와 나 햇살이 물든 아름다운 이곳에 설레임 가득 안고 바람이 부는 대로 Boy you just give me your love 나와 함께 Can you feel? 24/7 (I’ll be there) 매일 같은 Day (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 I will be there 365 (I’ll be there) 시간 속에 (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I will be there Day Day 매일 새롭게 기분 좋은 설레임 네 눈에 보여줄래 I will be there Woo Baby 우릴 비추는 Sunlight I’ll be everything you need (I’ll be everything you need) Woo Baby 두근거리는 Moonlight I’ll be everything you need, whoa yeah 24/7 (I’ll be there) 매일 같은 Day (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 I will be there 365 (I’ll be there) 시간 속에 (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I will be there (I'll be there) 24/7 (I’ll be there) 매일 같은 Day (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 I will be there 365 (I’ll be there) 시간 속에 (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I will be there |-|Tradução= Não hesite garoto Seus olhos tremem tremem Meu coração está batendo forte, garota É um sentimento bom Não hesite, venha até mim Quando você sorri Garoto, você balança meu mundo Você me balança baby Em um mundo cor-de-rosa, com você Neste lugar lindo e ensolarado Eu levarei meu coração vibrante Onde quer que o vento sopre Garoto, apenas me dê seu amor Comigo, você pode sentir 24/7 (eu estarei lá) Todos os dias (eu estarei lá) Nossos sentimentos estão se tornando os mesmos, eu estarei lá 365 (estarei lá) Com o tempo (estarei lá) Estamos juntos, eu estarei lá Dia de dia, todo dia é novo É uma sensação de vibração Eu quero te mostrar que estarei lá No tempo Em frente a nós, muito devagar Nosso trabalho parou Esse tempo de sonho chegou Em minha frente Me faz sentir tão alto, o tempo todo Em um mundo cor-de-rosa, com você Neste lugar lindo e ensolarado Eu levarei meu coração vibrante Onde quer que o vento sopre Garoto, apenas me dê seu amor Comigo, você pode sentir 24/7 (eu estarei lá) Todos os dias (eu estarei lá) Nossos sentimentos estão se tornando os mesmos, eu estarei lá 365 (estarei lá) Com o tempo (estarei lá) Estamos juntos, eu estarei lá Dia de dia, todo dia é novo É uma sensação de vibração Eu quero te mostrar que estarei lá Ooh baby, a luz do sol está brilhando sobre nós Eu serei tudo que você precisa (eu serei tudo que você precisa) Ooh baby, o luar está batendo Eu serei tudo que você precisa 24/7 (eu estarei lá) Todos os dias (eu estarei lá) Nossos sentimentos estão se tornando os mesmos, eu estarei lá 365 (estarei lá) Com o tempo (estarei lá) Estamos juntos, eu estarei lá 24/7 (eu estarei lá) Todos os dias (eu estarei lá) Nossos sentimentos estão se tornando os mesmos, eu estarei lá 365 (estarei lá) Com o tempo (estarei lá) Estamos juntos, eu estarei lá Distribuição de Linhas # (80,9 segundos) - 53,2% # (71,1 segundos) - 46,8% Galeria Vídeos MV 이달의 소녀 희진, 현진 (LOONA HeeJin, HyunJin) "I'll Be There"|Videoclipe LOONA (Heejin, Hyunjin) - I’ll Be There Color Coded Han Rom Eng|Letras 180819 이달의소녀 데뷔콘서트 LOONABIRTH I'll Be There 희진 현진|Live Curiosidades * É o primeiro dueto entre HeeJin e HyunJin. * O videoclipe da música foi filmado no Japão. Créditos da Música * Vocal Dirigido por: Artronic Waves, G-high (MonoTree) * Vocais de Fundo por: Iafee, Sin Annes * Gravado por: Jeong Eun Kyung, Woo Min Jeong @InGrid Studio * Mixado por: Yoon Won Kwon @Studio SEANen: Categoria:LOONA Categoria:HeeJin Categoria:HyunJin Categoria:HyunJin (single) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HeeJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HyunJin Categoria:Lançamentos de 2016